SMS Session English Version
by YuryJulian
Summary: A nightly SMS session between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nothing mine and no money for writing this fic! _

**_Beta:_** _Anarore (thanks)_

For distinction:

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

Hitsugaya Toushiro

**SMS Session – the first one**

by YuryJulian

_Taichou??? Are you still sleeping?_

_Taichouuu? You're sleeping, aren't you?_

Not any more! What do you want?

_I can't sleep, Taichou. What are you doing right now?_

I'm trying to sleep, stop bothering me or I will turn off the cell phone.

_You can't, you have to stay in contact in case Soul Society has an emergency. _

Exactly, now stop bothering me with senseless messages, I'm trying to get some sleep.

But I can't sleep, Taichou!

Not my problem! Good night!

_Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou_

_Why is it only possible to send 160 characters per message? What do you do when you send your reports via cell phone?_

_Taichou? _

_I can send some more of these Taichou messages. Or wait, I'm coming to you. _

STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

_Aah, you're writing again. :) But you haven't told me if your cell phone can send more than 160 characters. _

MATSUMOTO! Won't you calm down again today? We BOTH have to get up early!

_I know, I know, but I can't sleep at all._

Drink some hot milk with honey!

_Aaaahhh, Taichou, where do you get such tips?_

_Ttaaaiiiccchhooouuu? Look what funny characters I can send: ♪ These cell phones are funny things. _

Why can't you let me just sleep?

_I'm not doing anything. Taichou?_

What is it? How long will you go on? I can't keep my eyes open because of my tiredness, can't you stop waking me up again and again?

_Are you angry?_

You can count on it! If you aren't quiet soon, then tomorrow there will be mountains of work waiting for you. I myself will make sure that you won't sleep again for the next months!

_Okay, good night, Taichou! ♥_

_You are my favorite taichou, you know? _

M-A-T-S-U-M-O-T-O!!!!

_Hihi, do you know what's funny? ☺I didn't hear you yelling only via SMS , I also heard you in real. _

Because I was yelling out loud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oh, than you are not as tired as you say. Aren't your neighbours angry at you?_

They were here to complain and I think one of my windows got broken by a flying slipper.

_There you have it, Taichou! I have told you countless times before you have to keep your temperament under control._

Who is the one that makes me like that? 

_Ah, Taichou tries to make evil faces with the characters. )_

_Be quiet now, Matsumoto, or I will confiscate your cell phone tomorrow!_

_Are you allowed to?_

No, but I will be allowed to after showing Yamamoto Taichou all your messages.

_Then ask him if he knows a good method of how you can fall a sleep quickly, too. I'm still wide awake and the moon is shining into my face. _

Let it shine and close your eyes. I want to have my peace, now!

_That's not possible, it's too bright in my room!_

Close your curtains!

_I have none! _

YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!

_Taichou? Are you angry again? Don't yell too loud again. _

I YELL WHENEVER I WANT!

_;) Did someone throw his slippers through your window again?_

_NO!_

_Good, than your aren't that loud again. Don't you want to participate in relacation exercises. That's comforting. _

MATSUMOTO!!!!

_Yeaaaahhhaaa???? ♪♫♪_

Sleep now!

_But Taichou, I said, I can't._

I CAN 'T EITHER AND IF YOU WON'T STOP KEEPING ME FROM SLEEPING I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND TAKE THE CELL PHONE FROM YOU!!!!!!!

_You really would come?_

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oh, great, then I will make a midnight snack for us. See you soon, Taichou! ♥_

THE END

written: 13.8.06

translated: 11/21/06


	2. Chapter 2

_Matsumoto_

Hitsugaya

_Are you still sleeping, Taichou?_

_TAAAAIIIIICCHHHHOOOOUUUUU_

_You know, your cell phone was really better than mine. Why can't I have one with more characters?_

_Won't you come and visit me? It was so much fun last month. _

Thanks, but I refuse!

_Oh, Taichou, you're answering after all. ☺_

I have to as long as you won't stop bothering me.

_What's that supposed to mean? I only drank too much coffee this afternoon and can't sleep now. _

It wasn't coffee, you slept too much during your work time. Again...

_OK, maybe that is also a reason but not the main one. _

Can't you go and annoy someone else?

_No, they are already sleeping._

Me too!!!!!!!!!!

_Not too much exclamation marks, my poor cell phone isn't able to show them all. Hihi, or will you let me play with your cell phone again?_

NO!!!!!!!!

_Are you yelling again? _

NO!!!! I'm only biting my pillow.

_Baeh, why do you do such things? Are feathers tasty? Stay with your melons, they are healthy. _

_Taichou? _

_Are you sulking?_

_Are you offended?_

I'm thinking about asking the administration office to invent a system through which you have to pay for each message you send to me, like they have on Earth. Maybe this will help me to sleep through one whole night when each SMS you send to me costs a fortune.

_You are mean!_

_Taichou?_

_Taichouuuuuuu?♪♫♥♪♫_

Matsumoto, please do me a favor and be calm now! When you are not able to fall asleep then go out and watch the stars or boil some milk or... read a book!

_Do you always do these things when you can't sleep?_

_Are you biting your pillow again? You haven't yelled today,you know?_

I'm not allowed to yell!

_Oh, is it because of your neighbours? Mine were nice, weren't they? Will you finally come and visit me or shall I keep on getting on your nerves?_

I won't come! All I want is to sleep, so please do something to keep yourself busy leave my nerves alone I was totally shattered last month when I had to come to you.

_Uh, it was fun! We had a little nice celebration. I bought some melons, too, are you sure you won't come? _

Why do you ask me?

_Heehee, you are cute with all these unintelligible questions. Just come and give me a bit company. _

I see you the whole day in the base, that's enough!

_Are you getting mean again?_

_Taichou?_

_Do you feel tired?_

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oh, that was a lot of exclamation marks. How long did you have to press your buttons until you got them all?_

MATSUMOTO!!!

_Ah, now you are yelling. Were you loud? I haven't heard you today, that's why I have to ask. _

I won't yell until my neighbours hear me any more. Now let me sleep!

_But Taichou, I'm not tired again. What are the hints for falling asleep again?_

_Taichou?_

_Hello?_

_Have you already forgotten me?_

I can't, I'm currently busy with being angry and growling.

_Hihi, my taichou is funny again. _

Please Matsumoto, why can't you for once let me sleep at night? You are getting on my nerves the whole day, why at night, too?

_Why do I get on your nerves? I help you with all the stuff. I support you with your paperwork, help to keep our group fit. _

_Now nothing worked anymore, used my hundred and sixty characters. But I have more arguments than what I have said! _

I have no doubts about it.

_You are sarcastic, Taichou, this is never a good sign with you. _

Ha ha

_And you are really cute when you try to be funny. ♥_

I'm not cute, I'm tired!

_And cute! _

_Taichou?_

What's up? Haven't you noticed how annoyed I am?

_Yes, yes, I have but what about your amazing hints to fall asleep?_

I already told you the last time to drink some hot milk with honey!

_Yes, but you also said something about watching stars and reading books, I have read the SMS again. _

Do whatever you like to.

_I can't because I don't know what book I should read. Is it possible to read while watching stars at the same time?_

I'm turning off my cell phone, this can't go on like this any longer.

_You won't do it! _

_Taichou?_

_Hellllllooooohhhhhhooooo????? Tttttaiiiicchhhouuuuu? _

_Damn, have you really turned off your cell phone? _

_You really have turned off your cell phone! Very brave of you, what's when Soul Society tries to contact you just now?_

_What shall I do now? I still have no clue how I should read while watching the stars. _

_Oh boy, that's boring! _

_Ok, if you don't want to. I will open my new Sake. You know where to find me if you want to talk to me again. _

_Taichouuuu, I miss you! It's more fun when you write answers to my messages. _

_Ah, damn! damn! DAAAHAAAMMM! Cell phone turned off is stupid. Now I actually have to try to find some sleep. _

_Written: good question... I don't remember _

_Translated: 12.11.06_

_Beta: Anarore_


End file.
